The Smallest Rebel
by MonsterPanda2K
Summary: In which Darth Vader escaped Mustafar unscathed, Padme Amidala survived, and instead of twin Skywalkers; it's quadruplet Skywalkers. Placed in hibernation due to medical reasons, Avigal Skywalker is the youngest of the four. As a smuggler with a forgotten past, Avigail finds herself dragged away on the Executer, and wrapped up in the civil war; all because she knew a jedi. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**The Smallest Rebel**

 **Star Wars AU**

 **A rewrite of my old story; Just Another Rebel?**

 **In which Darth Vader escaped Mustafar unscathed, Padme Amidala survived, and instead of twin Skywalkers; it's quadruplet Skywalkers. Placed in hibernation due to medical reasons, little Avigail Skywalker is the youngest of the four. As a smuggler with a forgotten past, Avigal finds herself dragged away on the** _ **Executer**_ **, wrapped up in a galactic war filled with megalomaniac Imps and rambunctious Rebels and all because she knew a Jedi named Ben Kenobi. Trouble always had a knack for finding Skywalkers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Chapter I –** Avigail

Avigail **–** 0 BBY

Mos Eisley was a busy city. Today especially seemed unusually so; everyone in some sort of odd rush. Pushing golden brown hair out of her face, Avigal had to push and shove her way through a particularly anxious crowd. A sandstorm was supposed be blowing in, but she doubted that was why the crowd was acting the way it was. Pulling her cloak's hood up, she slowly but gradually made her way deeper into the city's heart. Nearby she could hear someone shouting in Huttese, someone else selling speeders, and the seemingly nonsense chatter of Jawas.

A droid buzzed nearby, and she backed up a little to get out of its way. Mos Eisley never changed, she mused, dodging a rushing civilian. The cantina couldn't be far off, but she turned down a different street, sticking to the shadows, staying out everyone's way; an old habit of hers. There was an old workshop around here; she sometimes helped out fixing droids and speeders, ships, whatever needed repairs. Her steps grew slower though, something new bugging her in the back of her mind.

There was an odd amount of Stormtroopers hanging about.

Avigail was immediately uncomfortable as soon as she realized it. They were pairs on almost every street, and in the sky, the largest star destroyer she'd ever seen. _It has to be the Executer._ No star destroyer was _that_ big but the one. For the longest time, the young girl just stared, at a loss. Still, there was something else there, in her mind. It was irritating, like a fly buzzing around her head. It received a scowl but didn't leave her. Almost like how Ben Kenobi's presence would bug her…

"Ben!" She exclaimed, spinning around, but there was nowhere there. A few civilians cast her strange looks. Bitterly, she muttered under her breath in Huttese, and scampered off.

It'd be suspicious if she ran away, though a lot of people were being careful to avoid contact with the Stormtroopers. All she could do was go about her business as usual. Ducking through another ally, she stumbled into the shop, still frowning. It was quiet in the little building, but she supposed it had to do with the sudden Imperial presence on the planet. Sitting at the counter, fiddling with an old droid, was Lev Ryker, the man who owned the shop. He had shoulder length, wavy dark brown hair, always giving off some sort of shine due to oil or grease and a pair of always gleaming brown eyes. He was a tall man, only nineteen to twenty years old – if she remembered correctly – and twice her height, but she was very short, for her age at least, standing at four feet and six inches. She could probably pass as a nine year old.

"Hey kid," Lev chirped brightly, still working. "Toss me the hydrospanner, would ya?" Silently, Avigail complied, watching him fix the droid for a moment, not really paying attention. "Lots of Stormtroopers hanging around," he muttered, causing her to lift her head.

"Yeah… No kidding," she answered, picking up a tool off the self out of random, with her frown now directed at it.

Lev sat upright all of a sudden, placing the old broken droid down, giving her a look. "What's up, Avi?"

"Just…" She sighed and shook her head, leaning against the wall, still holding the tool, a fusion cutter. "Nothing; it was nothing." She was hardly going to tell Lev, though he'd been her friend and mentor for _ages_ about having a weird feeling in the back of her head that could tell when someone was there. He'd think she was crazy. Maybe she was. "I wonder why all the Stormtroopers are here though," Avigail mused, deciding to change the subject in a manner she hoped was discreet enough to get pass Ryker, who had his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

He shrugged, glancing outside. "Could be for anything. A pair walked in earlier; asked about a guy called Obi-wan Kenobi. Swore it was familiar, but I don't anyone with that name."

"Kenobi? I wonder if he's related to old Ben."

"The crazy old hermit?" Lev inquired, blinking. "Maybe."

The door to the shop suddenly opened, a ring sounding as it did. It was Avigail's turn to shrug, and then she slipped around tools, scrap metal and shelves to a tall man standing just inside. She grew weary quickly, blue eyes flickering as she studied the stranger. The city was full of queer people, but she was getting a bad feeling from this guy. He was tall, perhaps taller than Lev, and wearing – definitely not sanely – mostly black, from the tunic and plants, to the boots and cape. Like Lev, his hair was shoulder length, brown – it was more of a red, gold brown – and fairly wavy. Something cylinder was hanging off his belt, and she didn't dare ask what it was.

A pair of yellow-flecked eyes looked back at her. A long scar ran down one side of his face. "Is a Lev Ryker here?" The man asked. With a frown, Avigail nodded and led him through the shop where Lev was waiting. Immediately he leapt to his feet, and grabbed her arm sharply, bending down to hiss in her ear.

"You should go now, quickly, Avi, out the back door, go." Letting her go, she stared at the two for a long time, before darting outside without another word. She ran for two minutes before stopping by the side of a road and sitting down, arms wrapped around herself, wondering why Lev – who was the toughest and chilliest guy she knew – would tell her to run from that man. There was that weird feeling, sure, but he hadn't looked like he was going to harm anyone.

Nearby, an old man, followed by a blonde teenager – a farm boy from what she could tell – walked into the cantina. The feeling was there, in her mind, and she knew the old man was Ben Kenobi. The temptation to follow was there, urging her to her feet, but she stayed put, hoping Lev would appear in a minute or so, to reassure her nothing was going on. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Avigal was growing restless, tapping the sand covered road with her feet.

Civilians passed, as did Stormtroopers. As the Imperials walked by, she tensed up each time, watching them with increasing anxious. Something fishy was going on. The feeling had long since passed, but when it returned, Avigail jumped to her feet and turned on her heel.

It wasn't Old Ben.

Instead, she was face-to-face with the man from the shop. For the longest time the two stared each other down, neither speaking. The teen wondered why he didn't say anything; he wasn't the one trying to figure out what was going on here, was he? For all she knew he was at the center of it. So, she squared up her shoulders and met his gaze with her own. He was so much taller than her, so much she felt rather like a dwarf if anything when in his presence. She involuntarily stepped back. All her years spent hopping around the galaxy, flipping off crime lords and this guy was scaring her with a look of pure calm.

Finally, he spoke. "Do not concern yourself, your friend is fine. I was just asking him some questions," he stated. If he was expecting that to help her, it wasn't working. Before she could demand what sort of questions, he beat her to answering. "I'm looking for someone; a Jedi."

"Jedi." She echoed. She meant it as a question, but it came as more of a statement. It made sense now, that he was looking for a Jedi. The cylinder thing must be a lightsaber.

He nodded. There was a slight push mental push and she tensed again, shoving it away automatically. The man seemed to tense himself, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared her down. She felt as if he was analyzing every little thing about her, and she'd messed up some sort of test. It wasn't pleasant, and she took another step backwards, into the street.

He seemed to be ignoring her fear. "Your friend said you both knew a man; some hermit?"

"Ben." That said, she took one more step, before spinning around and taking off, not daring to look behind her. He was a threat to Ben. He was a threat to her. He was an Imperial. Her job was to _avoid_ those guys; she should've ran sooner.

She didn't know where she was going, just letting her feet move, quick as possible. One step after the next, chest heaving, pulling her cloak back over her head, racing through civilians and trying to dodge Stormtroopers. Why weren't the Stormtroopers following her? There was a buzz. Something buzzing… Humming. Slashing. Avigail finally turned around. Crazy old Ben was taking down five, six, seven Stormtroopers with something glowing blue, while that blonde kid was firing a blaster. _Ben._ She had to warn him though. Did he know what she was running from? She didn't even know, the feeling just told her to run.

"Avigail, run!" It was Ben's voice now, telling her.

And she didn't need to be told twice.

She was close enough now. The city's limit was just ahead of her. Ben's lightsaber was a distant sound now, and she stumbled outside. Into a sandstorm. The teen cursed softly in huttese under her breath. She'd forgotten all about the sandstorm, and as she glanced behind her, she couldn't see the Imperials, or crazy old Ben. It was just Avigal and the desert now. She liked her odds in the city better. No one in their right mind would walk in this weather, even to their ship, especially if it was about a klick away.

Suddenly, out of the sand, her wrist was pulled, and she was held in a powerful lock-hold. Alarmed, Avigail kicked and squirmed. A voice, so similar to Levi's earlier, it sent shivers down her spine, hissed in her ear. "You're very lucky you're not his apprentice."

 _What the hell does that mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smallest Rebel**

 **Chapter II** – " _ **The Child"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Darth Vader – 0BBY

It was in silence that the pair trekked back through the city of Mos Eisley. The dark lord held the girl firmly by her wrist, pulling her through the not-so-busy streets. Everyone must've ran off when they saw the Jedi fighting with his men. It was unfortunate nobody had caught them. Now he had lost Kenobi. He clenched his fist angrily. He had been so close, _so_ close to catching that traitor. Of course, it must've been the will of the force, for he found the girl. She had put up quite the fight at first; kicking, punching, _biting_ even, when he had caught her. The first minute she had been terrified out of her wits, so much he wondered how it was possible she went from frightened little girl to struggling to escape like a caged nixu. If he had any doubts of her Force sensitively before, they were gone then. When he had approached her, she had sensed him, turning around to face him. Without a doubt, _she_ had sensed Kenobi too; he knew there was a connection between the two, he just didn't know _what_ _sort of_ connection it was. When struggling, he had felt it strongly. She had been subconsciously reaching out to the Force to assist her, and it had helped. Not quite enough, but it had helped.

Now, for the most part, she remained quiet. When it had become evident to her that there was no use in fighting, she had stopped, and he had taken her by the wrist, and started their way through the city. No doubt, if he checked now, her pale skin would be bruised dark purple, but he didn't dare loosen his grip. Anytime he did check back on the girl, she was glaring at him, or glancing around as if looking for something – no, _somebody_ he decided, thinking on Ryker and Kenobi – or biting her lip. Ryker, he supposed, was an issue. He had only called the girl "kid" or "Avi"; the latter of which was most likely an abbreviation and a nickname. The name wasn't the issue though, it was Ryker himself. The shop owner had been anxious to keep him away from "Avi". Vader could only assume then, the man was smart, and possibly _knew._ The girl was strong in the Force, _and_ she wasn't _really_ Ryker's assistant. He had told her she really only helped out when she was " _in-between_ jobs". So who was this kid? Where were her parents? And what was her connection with Kenobi?

The girl suddenly dug the heels of her boots into the ground. The sandstorm was coming in strong, and he squinted beneath his hood to stare at her, maintaining his hood on her wrist. She was pale, flushed, and overall exhausted for starts. He didn't need to look at her to know that, he could feel it radiating off her. She wasn't even _trying_ to hide her feelings or current state. Scowling, Darth Vader locked his gaze on hers; noting without meaning to the intense blue her eyes were. She pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. It was all fake. She was feigning strength. Of course, she had to be commended for the way she carried herself; any non-Force sensitive would never have been able to see just how scared she was. It was natural, her acting. It reminded him to figure out just _who_ she was.

"Where are you taking me? Where's Lev? What do you want?" She finally demanded. Her words came out fast and desperate. She was weary, constantly glancing at her wrist, still held in his grasp.

Instead of answering, he stared back at her for the longest time, blinking as he regarded her. There was something familiar about the way she squared her shoulders, and how her eyes flashed in restrained anger, how she titled her chin, an act of a defiance to an obviously stronger force. Maybe some of that strength wasn't fake. Just enough was real to retain a boldness he thought most teenagers probably upheld. He certainly had. Finally, he tightened his hold on her wrist, hearing her mumble a weak protest, her eyes glaring at him in pain and fear. "You are coming with me to _the Executer._ Your _friend_ has been left unharmed."

With that said, he once again pulled her along. She fell back into silence, seemingly distracted by his words for the moment. The streets were mostly empty at this point, mostly Stormtroopers now walked along, on search for the Jedi Vader knew they wouldn't find. Kenobi had gotten away. Unless… Yes, that was it.

The girl was a liability. Kenobi had known her. Had told her to run. "Avigail." The girl frowned suddenly, head snapping up to look at him. He kept walking, his eyes fixed ahead, but he knew she was looking at him. He could feel the tremor of surprise pass through her. Truly, she was untrained. Ridiculously so, yet she had remained hidden for this long. _That_ was the connection. Kenobi had hidden her. But why? What was his purpose? His goal? He had let the girl run out into a _sandstorm_ , did he really think she would've made it far? Either his faith was strong, or he was truly a foolish old man. Or perhaps he was both, but Vader didn't believe his former master was stupid, nor did he think Lev Ryker a fool. The girl, _Avigal_ , was important to them for some reason. And that _boy._

He hadn't taken too much time passing them by. He thought he could grab the girl and still catch Kenobi. He was wrong. _And_ he had taken too little notice of the boy. He couldn't even picture his face. A blonde boy; that was it. He had had a lightsaber though, but he hadn't used it. Vader was certain now, as he led Avigal towards his shuttle, that the boy was also Force sensitive. That was _two_ young Force sensitives, _and_ a Jedi master on one planet. At least the girl was in _his_ possession, and not the Jedi's. The Emperor would not be very pleased despite the capture.

No sooner he took one step up the shuttle, the girl picked up where she left off on struggling. It was sudden, to be certain, but Vader felt himself, by instinct, tightening his hold around her wrist once more, before twisting her arm. Not enough to break, but enough to hurt. The kid, or rather Avigail, couldn't fight back, expect by frantically trying to hit him with her free arm; a futile effort. Icy eyes widened for a minute, before she grudgingly went slack, and he pushed her aboard the ship. She made a squeak of protest, giving him a harsh look as she sat down and he ordered the pilot to take off.

It took five minutes to reach the _Executer,_ during which the girl began to doze off. In the silence, Darth Vader studied her once more, contemplating just how she could be used against Kenobi. The Jedi's compassion was a great weakness; he had learned this the hard way multiple times during his days as Obi-wan's apprentice. The girl was just that; a girl. She was twelve, at his best guess; give or take a year. She was painfully small even for that. Eleven maybe. Ten. He watched in silence, noting how strands of wavy, golden brown hair strayed into her face. There was something familiar about those simple features. Like looking through a mirror almost, but only a foreign mirror. He was not a child. Definitely not a girl. He had had blonder hair as a boy. Yet the resemblance, odd in what it was, only served to irritate him. Kenobi's presence, and this _child_ ; it made him recall what he would rather not. As the ship docked, the girl stirred. That was a good; he didn't need to waste time waking her.

As her eyes flickered open, Avigail seemed wearier than before. She was fully alert in seconds, unsurprising due to his suspicions of her obvious Force-sensitivity. She flinched when he reached to grab her wrist again, pulling away as she stood up. She seemed a little green, for some reason, if he thought about it. Her steps were off-balance, but she quickly left the ship; most likely disliking the idea of being dragged around again. He didn't blame her; her wrist did look very bruised, but he couldn't bring himself to care overly much. Instead, he beckoned her to follow, setting off without looking behind him, through the many corridors of his flag ship. The click of her boots alerted him to her movement, struggling to keep up with his long strides but he didn't slow. She had nowhere to go, or any hope of getting away if she tried to run; she'd follow.

That was… Until she saw where he was leading her. Two times, they had stood in a lift. Vader had leaned against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, eyes closed as he waited. The girl would stand, bouncing on the balls of her feet, glaring up at him. That had happened twice now, and together they walked down one more corridor before she stopped. He heard her boots click one more time, then silence. With an irritated sigh, the dark lord turned, eyeing Avigail carefully. She'd turned two shades greener. It would've been funny really, if he was someone else. With a frown, he turned towards the door, then to the girl. "Perhaps there's a reason you're more afraid of a medical facility than me, but I don't care for it," he snapped. He hadn't actually expected her to dart inside after he said that, but she did, visibly furious and embarrassed as she did. Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head to himself before following.

Avigail somehow had already managed trouble. Vader had no clue how, but the girl – who looked painfully small at this moment – was practically having a glaring match with the doctor. Impatiently, he glowered at the two, ready to call upon the Force to get the girl's attention but she suddenly turned, her angry gaze fixed on him once more, to the doctor's immense shock and surprise. He easily waved away both Avigail's fury and the doctor's confusion. With a frown, he gestured the girl to sit on a nearby chair, before addressing the doctor. "I need a DNA test on the child."

"Wait what?" He ignored her.

"Of course milord." The doctor scampered off, to get the materials no doubt.

In the minute that followed, he turned back to the girl. She'd gone from green, to white as a sheet. "You can make this a little easier, child, by telling me your full name."

She made a face; somewhat a mix of a scowl and look of fear. "If I did… No…" She gestured in the direction the doctor went.

"If I suspect you of lying," he stated in response. "Then the doctor will take a sample of your DNA for analyzing."

"Why?"

He was the verge of strangling that girl. He sighed. She had to live. She was a liability. "I want to know who you are. Ryker didn't supply many details, nor do I believe you will be fond of giving such information willingly yourself. Correct me if I am wrong of course."

She said nothing. He had suspected as much. Soon, the doctor walked back in, seemingly unaware of the tension between the two. Vader crossed his arms and took his place against a wall, closing his eyes and calling upon the Force. He heard the doctor say something along the lines of Avigail being too tense, and the sound soon distorted. The Force whispered in his ears, but gave no answers. If only it listened to his questions, and _answered_ them, he wouldn't have as many things to ask. There was just too much he needed to know. The Emperor, of course, might already know of the girl. The old man might've gotten a vision, or sensed her. Yet… She'd reminded hidden all this time.

A hand tugged on the sleeve of his tunic. Opening his eyes, he looked down to the girl; she was pale, and flushed bright red, and her free arm was nursing where the doctor must've taken the blood. She was no longer glaring at him, but her eyes were flickering about anxiously. Without a word, he turned his attention to the doctor, who seemed to be right on top of things. A small data-pad like device was in his hands, and he was clearly analyzing the sample. Avigail had gone tense again. No surprise there. Still, the question _why_ was left unanswered. Like _why_ had Avigal decided to retrieve him from his Force-induced reverie? The doctor wasn't done–

The doctor, who had been silent for the most part, turned to the dark lord, offering the data-pad. If possible, the man was paler than Avigail. Furrowing his brow, Vader took the data-pad, to which Avigail strained to get a look at too, standing on her tiptoes. He pushed her away gently, quickly scanning the results with weary eyes. "That's… Not possible."

The girl frowned, tugging his sleeve again. She was biting her lips, until they bled it seemed, as he looked down at her once more. The resemblance was there of course… But… "I double-checked milord," the doctor said softly.

Of course he did. It would've been _incredibly_ foolish not to.

"I would've known," he murmured. "Would've sensed it."

 _"It would seem in your anger, you killed her."_ The child… _The child._

"My name is Avigail Skywalker."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Birds of a Feather**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, and for the favs and follows, it really means a lot, and of course; I do not own Star Wars.**

Avigail – 0BBY

 _"My name is Avigail Skywalker"_

 _"I know."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Avigail felt like screaming into a pillow.

She sat on a black couch, rubbing her bruised wrist, eyes fixed on anything _but_ her captor, standing a little away. He too, avoided her gaze, his arms crossed across his chest. She knew he was frowning. That's all he seemed to do since whatever it was he had learned about her. Her identity had shaken him up, and it frightened her. He didn't _really_ know who she was; just her name. The empire didn't know about her by name. Not yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. It seemed unlikely though. He'd figure it all out, and she'd surely be arrested, maybe even executed. She was technically _already_ a prisoner, right? The teen wasn't even sure. A flash of movement caught her eye. Darth Vader had summoned a datapad to his hand.

There was that _feeling_ again. It was a like soft humming in her ears. Here it was colder than before, causing her to shiver in her cloak, wrapping her arms around herself. It was nothing like Old Ben's presence. The _feeling_ drummed strongly around the old man, and it was warm and gentle and protective. It had made her feel safe. Now it was cold and dark, and she wanted to get away. Run and don't look back until she had put light-years worth of distance between herself and the _feeling._ Yet… It was _still_ protective. It danced around the dark lord, tendrils of darkness that seemed to curl around _her_ and refused to let go. Yet they didn't hurt her. Just made her cold until her teeth and very bones chattered.

"It is the Force, child, which you see." The man said suddenly, turning to look at her.

 _The Force?_ "Do you see it?"

"Not as you do."

Before she could ask, he raised his hand for silence. She scowled in answer, lifting up her chin defiantly, and eyes blazing. "What do you want with me?" She asked, probably for the one millionth time since he had taken her away from Tatooine.

"Do you know who you are? Who you really are?" He inquired out of the blue, startling her.

Alarmed she nodded, before jumping to respond. "Sure. Avigail Skywalker; fourteen standard years, top of the class street kid, with a knack of annoying Imps." _And the Galaxy's best smuggler,_ but she kept that bit to herself.

For a second he didn't answer, staring blankly at her. Maybe she shouldn't have said _that_ specifically, but it had slipped out without much thought. She knew who she really was… At least, she was fairly sure she did, and she didn't want _him_ to know. No imperial would know, not if she could help it. Yet, the Sith lord tossed the data pad on the table, still staring at her intently. "Your name is Avigail Skywalker, born nineteen years ago, on the first Empire Day to Padmé Amidala and… Anakin Skywalker. You're incredibly strong in the Force, more powerful than any Force-sensitive I have found before… And…" He fell silent, clenching his fists.

"Did you know my parents?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow. When he had mentioned their names… He had tensed up, and she had seen his eyes grow darker.

"Yes."

Avigail blinked, glancing down, biting her lips anxiously. There was so much she wanted to ask. Maybe he could see that. With the first smile – though small as it was – she had ever seen on his face, he silently beckoned her over. Wearily, she stood up, wincing as she felt the aches in her legs from all the running and walking about. Once standing before him, feeling tiny once again, he grabbed one of her hands out the blue, holding it in his own. She frowned, stiffening. Abruptly, he spread out his fingers. Confused, she looked at her hand, pressed against – and so small smaller than – his. "My daughter," he whispered.

She let out a soft gasp, staring wide-eyed up at him, the man she knew as the second-in command to the Empire, viewed by many as a monster, the one who dragged her away for seemingly no reason at all, and the one imp she could honestly say she was a 'little' _afraid_ of. He couldn't… She shook her head. His eyes met hers. There was something there; pain, sadness... Remorse. She whimpered in protest and backed up. "That's not… I'm…" She was a lot of things, she supposed. Sometimes _what_ she was changed, but there had always been one constant; she was an orphan. No parents. Left. Abandoned. Or _something_.

She was vaguely aware she was crying. Tears streaked down her cheeks, but the teen didn't wipe them away. Hazily she, at the very least, noticed nearby objects raising up seemingly on their own accord. The humming was so loud in her head, soon becoming the only thing she _could_ hear, apart from her own muddled thoughts. When the chairs and couch started levitating, Avigail felt that cold feeling again, stronger than ever before. It was darker too. The same dark that radiated off Darth Vader. Everything levitating started trembling, as did her entire body. The feeling was trying to drag her away, to pull her down and she couldn't fight it, struggle as she did.

Without warning, a hand gripped her shoulders, firmly yet gentle. Everything fell, and she inhaled sharply, falling limp into her captor's arms. Everything was spinning. Avigail blinked, but nothing cleared up. Vader, no her _father's_ , face was distorted, and she couldn't even make out the rest of her surroundings. Confused she cried softly, feeling lost and small all of a sudden. She felt herself being shaken delicately, and heard her name being repeated. Weakly, she mumbled a series of incomprehensible words, trying to regain her ability to focus, to speak.

"What _was-is_ that?" The girl sobbed quietly, chattering her teeth again. The world was suddenly so cold; like ice. Avigail couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity, yet didn't recall any experiences like this. All she _did_ know is that she _never_ wanted to feel like that again; like she was being swept away. "It's too cold."

"You weren't able to control it," Darth Vader stated, gently laying her back down on the couch. "You're strong, but you don't know what you're doing."

 _And what is that?_ She opened her mouth to talk, but could not. Instead, she blinked tiredly as Vader tapped her forehead gently and everything slowly faded to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Avigail found herself in the branches of a really tall tree. She wasn't particularly sure how she got there, but nonetheless, there she sat. It was with a frown she glanced down towards the grass covered ground, quickly learning she was in some sort of garden. It was beautiful. The teen blinked in wonder, staring at the strange flowers growing below her. She was certain she'd never been here before, yet the place was somehow familiar. Nearby, she saw two people walking towards the garden, seemingly deep in conversation. A women and… Someone Avigal could only perceive as Old Ben. Before she call out, a sudden shifting in the branches caught her eye, and she lifted her head up wearily, confused. There was someone else up in the tree with her._

 _A little girl. Seven years old at the least, with long, braided hair, and a beautiful light purple dress. Her face was lit up with a bright smile, which was easily replaced by a thoughtful frown, as she too, watched the two approaching. Avigal stared at her for a long time, noting as many little details with great alarm. The little girl… It was_ her. _A soft gasp escaped her lips, the girl, little_ her _didn't seem to notice at all. She was watching, slowly slipping down the tree to get a closer look. Uncertain, Avigal followed her younger self's actions, and listened._

" _It's for her own safety, Padmé," Old Ben was saying. "And yours."_

 _Something told Avigail Ben was talking about_ her, _or younger her at least, and she frowned. She didn't remember this. Little Avigail was looking lost too, as if she knew she was the topic of their conversation as well._

" _When the children were separated…" Padmé said softly, her shoulders slumped in a dejected manner. "She was so ill… I don't want to feel like I'm losing her again."_

 _Ben's eyes flickered sadly. Avigail inhaled sharply. They_ were _talking about her! She had been born sick, and placed in a hibernation of sorts to keep her alive. She didn't know why, and she didn't know who initiated it, but she knew it had happened. Feeling her hands tremble, she shook her head, breathing heavily. Why didn't she remember this?_ She _, her younger self, was sitting right up_ there, _listening to this conversation. Why didn't she remember?_

 _Everything was spinning until she was spiraling into darkness. Frightened, Avigail spread out her hands, desperately trying to find something solid._

 _She was walking down a street, uncertain of where she was or where she was going. The place was extremely green; trees, grass, and lots of flowers just about everywhere. Avigail had been on many planets, yet none as beautiful or lively as this one. Nearby the young girl could hear the roar of… A waterfall? Curious, she scampered down the streets, dodging civilians and speeders, until she found herself looking over huge cascades of water. It wasn't_ a _waterfall, it was many waterfalls._

 _It was beautiful._

 _She turned her head suddenly, to see the little girl again,_ her _, running down the street. As far as Avigail could see, nobody was chasing her, yet she was desperate to get away. Worried, she chased after herself, wondering what it could be she was so determined to get away from. Behind her, she could hear someone trying to follow. So she was being chased. But by who? Slowing down, the smuggler turned around, freezing in shock._

 _Lev?_

 _The world spun again, and Avigal struggled against her dream's course, wanting to know_ why _._ Why _was Lev chasing her younger self? Why was her younger self so scared of_ Lev? _Lev was her friend._

Right?

 _She sat in a garden again, but this place was different. Irritated, Avigail sat on a white bench, scowl on her face. She sat for what seemed like an eternity in wait. Yet little Avigail never appeared. Confused, she stood up, walking around the gardens. Something told her this wasn't even the same planet as earlier. The palace connected to the garden, it looked different._

 _Three figures were approaching the gardens. A young girl, probably in her early teens, was walking quicker, getting father ahead. She was chasing after something. Behind her, two adults; one of them the woman from earlier. Padmé. The other was a man Avigail recognized from her days as a smuggler._

 _Senator Organa._

 _So the little girl… That must be Leia Organa. What was Padmé doing here? This meant this place was Alderaan, right? Avigail, realizing that nobody could see her for some reason, quickly darted over to walk beside the Senator and Padmé. Even close though, she could barely make out the words. She pursed her lips, upset. All she could hear was snippets._

" _Luke…. Leia…. Avigal…. René…. Danger…. Emperor…."_

 _Everything faded to white._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Avigail snapped open her eyes.

She wasn't on the couch… Or her chambers. Sitting upright on a soft, black bed, the girl glanced around a room similar to hers on Vader's ship. Something told her she wasn't there though. Wearily, she stood up, spotting a new change of clothes waiting for her on the side of the bed. Black. Of course. Everything here was black, white or gray. With a frown, she busied herself by taking a quick shower, and changing. For a long time, she stood there, staring at the mirror, frowning. Plain as it was, it was a pretty, long black dress with long sleeves. Her cloak had also been waiting for her, and thankful for the familiarity, she put it on, along with her black boots.

Anxious to be moving and doing something, her dreams disturbing her greatly, the girl slowly wandering outside the bedroom. Another living room. Sitting on a couch, she napped a datapad sitting on the table, curious. Unfortunately for her, it had a password, which she didn't know. With a dreary sigh, she tossed it back on the table. Not a second later a door slid open with a _whoosh,_ startling her to her feet.

"You're awake." Vader's eyes flickered over her, in an almost analyzing manner. The humming was back, and she meekly shoved it away.

Neither seemed anxious to speak. Avigail shuffled awkwardly on her feet, avoiding his gaze. She had so many questions, but refused to ask them. He wasn't the one she wanted to ask… Except…. Her eyes widened when she remembered the woman in her dreams, and a name she had heard Vader mention. "Who's Padmé?"

The Sith, for his part, managed a look of calm, but Avigail realized she hit a nerve. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that name. "Your mother," he stated coolly, his arms crossing across his chest again.

She mimicked the action, glaring up at him. "I know, but who is she? _Where_ is she? What is she like? Why isn't she here? Where have you two been all my life?"

 _Oops._ Avigail tensed a little, feeling as if the room had gotten ten degrees colder. Perhaps it had. Her father's eyes flashed, his fists clenched.

"I saw her in my dreams, she was talking with Old Ben, and then she was talking with Bail and… And… You don't like talking about her, do you?"

"You had a dream?" He inquired, ignoring her last question. She sighed before nodding.

Self-consciously, she sat back down on the couch, playing with the sleeves of her dress. "I didn't really get it… I saw myself there… In the garden; I was so little… But I _know_ that can't have been me because I've never been there before, I can't have; I don't remember it." He was just looking at her blankly. "I dunno; it doesn't matter. I saw her, that's all; Old Ben was talking to her about… Something."

For the longest time the two remained silent. Avigail glanced around, wishing he would say something. He didn't. She couldn't see his expression, but could _feel_ something. A weariness she found most grown-ups had. Anger. Betrayal. Confusion. And… Recognition.

"Do you have dreams like this often?"

She shrugged, a little uncertain of his question. "Dunno; don't think so. Sometimes I see things… Before they happen I mean, but… It doesn't matter."

She heard him laugh a little. It was a quiet, almost cynical laugh. She shied away from the sound, lifting her head up in puzzlement. "I had nightmares all the time when I was your age… I guess I should've seen this coming."

She blinked, remembering the cold and darkness she had felt earlier. Shuddering, she huddled in her cloak, shaking her head to herself. "I think I'm done with this Force stuff, if that's what this is."

Vader stared at her for a long time, and she quickly averted her gaze. "It's not something you can run from. It's a part of who you are."

"What if I don't want it to be?" She challenged. "I've done fine without it!"

"What exactly have you been doing without it anyway? There's no records on you, nothing. Even medical; nothing. Who are you?"

"Nobody," she retorted, glowering. "I'm nobody… Just a street kid. You actually expected results on a kid with _no home_ , _no known family_? No offense. As for what I do; that's _none_ of your business."

"You're my daughter, it _is_ my business," he growled.

She scoffed. "No, I'm not. You said so yourself; my father is Anakin Skywalker. Last I checked, that isn't your name. And since I might as well ask now, where the kriff are we? I know we're not on your ship."

"That name… Has no more meaning to me, you're right. We are on the Death Star. I expect you to be on your best behavior and not cause any problems while we are here. I had a hard enough time explaining to Governor Tarkin why I brought you."

Avigail huffed in irritation. At least she was right about something; it seemed impossible to win an argument with him. _Trust the Empire to call a place the 'The Death Star'._ "What is it?"

"A space station."

"Sounds _great_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – Death Star pt. I**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any shape or form**

 **Sorry this one took longer to upload.**

0BBY – Avigail

Mental exercises seemed absolutely pointless. Avigail had no clue why he was making her do them, but it was countless puzzle after puzzle _after puzzle_. He was _timing_ her too; the faster she completed one the harder the next. The main reason it was irritating her though, was because he wasn't giving her time to figure out _why_ she was doing them. She just sat, with the holographic "brain teasers" – that was what _she_ called them at least – while _he_ stood nearby and watched her. Avigail thought about messing up on purpose, but even when the thought occurred, she felt a harsh telepathic push on her mind and figured out that _he_ didn't like that. That was all fine and dandy for _him_ but she was growing bored. Some of them were _actual_ puzzles, which she had to move the hologram around and figure it out. Avigail had just about lost count of all the little "tests" before she saw _him_ out of the corner of her eye stiffen, and the hologram suddenly snapped off on its own. She jumped a little despite herself, yet she was used to this. Confused, she turned to look at the Sith lord. He seemed incredibly distant, his eyes fixed on something far away only he could see. This too, was something she was growing used to. The issue with it now though…

She could sense it too.

Whatever _it_ was.

"Avigail, with me, now," he said sharply, already moving briskly towards the door.

Irritably, she leapt to her feet and scrambled after him, pulling her cloak on as she went. There was a routine. If something happened on the bridge, or anywhere else on the station, he was on it, and he dragged her along unless it was "too dangerous", which it hadn't been yet. Each time, she grabbed her cloak, and as they walked, she pulled the dark hood up, and kept as close to the dark lord or the nearest wall as possible. It was silently the two trekked through the station, of which Avigail was growing increasingly tired of being on. She had learned just recently why it was called the Death Star, or at least why she thought the name was appropriate, and she wasn't pleased. The girl had traveled around the Galaxy, seen a lot of things, but nothing so inhuman as a station that blew up planets and every living thing on them. All to prove a point.

It just wasn't right.

She wanted out. She wanted away.

 _He_ was the only thing in her way. Her _"father"._ Avigail refused to believe that, yet everytime she looked in the mirror, she could see it. Grudgingly she wondered why she couldn't have looked more like her mother, picturing the beautiful woman from her dreams as she looked down on her hands. Glancing up, she noticed they were in the hanger for some reason.

Jealously, she eyed the many TIEs, wishing to behind the controls of her own ship back on Tatooine. At least when she was flying, she was free, she couldn't do anything here without Vader lurking somewhere nearby to watch her. It was bitterly the girl let her eyes wander, before freezing as they spotted the cause of the excitement. So _that_ was why Vader was called here. Avigail didn't even hold back the groan of disbelief, shaking her head. "Oh, he's got to be joking right?" This earned a quizzical eyebrow from her _"father"_.

The _Millennium Falcon_ sat in the great hanger, quite out of place, and no doubt held by some sort of tractor beam to prevent escape. Vaguely she heard Vader inquire about the search party, and apparently there were "no life forms on board" and "by law they would've abandoned ship". Well, she knew something the imperials didn't; Solo would never abandon his ship. Ever. He loved that hunk of junk too much. This meant, of course, that he was on board the Death Star somewhere, along with his wookie companion, Chewbacca.

"I sense a presence I have not felt since…" Vader turned around suddenly, cape flapping behind him. "Avigail, you seem familiar with the ship, I want you to assist the search party." She stood speechless for a moment, staring up at the dark lord.

"But where are you–" She called after him, but he was already briskly walking off and away from the hanger, leaving the girl to supposedly 'assist' the search party.

Muttering under her breath, she pulled off her hood, and without any more hesitation, made her way on board the _Falcon_ for the first time in years, her boots clicking on the lowered boarding ramp. She let out a high pitched whistle, standing as tall and straight as possible as some Stormtroopers glanced at her uncertainly. "Have you scanned the entire ship?" She inquired.

"Yes ma'am," one of the troopers stated with a salute.

She wasn't too sure how to answer to that. Had Vader told the men on the station she was to be obeyed or something? It seemed that way. She pondered that for a minute, debating whether she liked that or not. It was by instinct, she avoided as much imperial attention as possible, even onboard this imperial station, yet if they obeyed her… That was kind of cool, and she could use it to her advantage. Thinking on the trooper's response, Avigail wandered through the ship's corridors, letting her feet chose the way until she somehow wound up in the cockpit. Without much thought, she slumped into the pilot's seat, inspecting the controls through misty eyes. It wasn't the same sitting here. This wasn't her ship, it never had been, and she'd only ever been a guest. Not always a willing one either. With a quiet sigh, Avigail let her mind wander off, recalling those ridiculous "adventures".

She felt a familiar buzzing in her head, a warning, and leapt to her feet before a hand could cover her mouth, her fist already prepared to punch the assailant in the face if need be. Meeting her fiery glare, was an extremely scruffy-looking nerfherder. His face lit up in a classic Solo grin while one of his brows lifted quizzically. "Attacking from behind, Solo? That's not very honorable, even for a nerfherder like you," she barked, folding her arms across her chest.

The older smuggler was silent for a minute, and she watched as his brown eyes flickered as he contemplated her. "Still a feisty munchkin, I see," he answered before – much to her distain – ruffling her hair. "Do I even want to know what you're doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Solo."

He just continued to grin, and at the familiar roar of a nearby wookie, shrugged and sauntered off towards the sound. Apparently, quite a few passengers were waiting in a corridor, eyeing the direction of the landing ramp. Avigail heard another roar and before she could make any attempt to dodge was hoisted up in a powerful, furry, bear hug which left her struggling for air. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, and she mouthed a desperate plea for help in the captain's direction, who just continued grinning. As the mighty wookie let the poor girl down, she took a second to breath, brushing off her tunic and arched an eyebrow up at the larger, furrier smuggler. "That's one way to say hello. It's good to see you too, Chewy."

She took a chance to examine the rest of the group, surprised to see a familiar blonde haired farm boy and an old man aboard. With them, a blue astromech chirped and beeped, and a golden protocol droid glanced about, seeming unsure what to make of the situation. The farm boy kept glancing between her and Old Ben, looking as if he wanted to say something but no words came. Old Ben, for his part, didn't look confused or surprised, but when she met his gaze, Avigail could see in a pair of old, blue eyes, that he was thinking very hard about her sudden appearance. The examination made her bounce on the balls of her feet, and anxiously she offered the old Jedi – she was certain he had to be one… It just didn't make sense otherwise… - a small, timid smile but he only furrowed his brow. While he did that, Avigail wondered if he was what she and her _"father"_ sensed earlier. It made sense, being around the old man, she could feel the Force, yet… It wasn't cold, or dark like it was around Vader.

"Alright, so we need to get up there," Solo was saying and Avigail snapped her head back over towards the scruffy smuggler. He was gesturing at the communications tower.

With her own version of Solo's lopsided grin, she snorted before walking down the ramp, much to the group's confusion and distain. Yet, and she could feel it was to their surprise, the imperials seemed to take little notice or if they did, avoided the lone teenager. She let out another whistle, seeing as it was a good way of getting attention, and called an officer over. "The ship appears to be empty," she stated, hands on her hips. "I think we're looking in the wrong place. I believe the passengers must've slipped out."

The imperial stared incredulously at her for a long moment. Everytime he looked ready with a response, he seemed to backtrack and rethink it. "What would our next course of action be, milady?"

 _Milady? Wow, what did Vader say about me?_ "Do we have any important prisoners aboard, officer?"

"Um, yes ma'am, we do."

"Then send your men to the detention block, immediately."

The officer saluted and eagerly scampered off to do so, talking into a comm as he walked. Doing her best to fit her apparent role of authority, Avigail stood by, hands remaining on her hips, watching the activity in the hanger. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched a few lone Stormtroopers walk up the _Falcon_ 's ramp. She frowned a little, remembering that some men were moving crates off the ship for inspection. What if they found –

Two Stormtroopers walked out of the ship, and she scrutinized one of them, ready to call them over as they both glanced up at the communications tower. One hit his helmet a little, to indicate something. She blinked, then her eyes lit up. Brightly, she discreetly made her way towards the communications tower, but let them enter first. A minute later, Old Ben, Chewbacca and the droids joined her behind the door. Excitement buzzed through her, but she felt off. A gentle voice reached her ears, murmuring her name comfortingly but she pushed it away, shaking her head. Glancing down the corridors and around her, there was nothing dangerous and no one she didn't already know were in the area, but she couldn't shake it off. Yet the plan continued, the door slid open, and Chewbacca came roaring into the tower, helping take out the rest of the imperials. The blonde farm boy started complaining about Han's not so discreet way of doing things while he removed his helmet, and the smuggler did the same, snapping back at him. _Just like old times._

Avigail just frowned, taking a seat, her eyes glued to the door. She clenched her cape tightly, until her knuckles turned white, and tapped her toes on the ground as the group started discussing what their next course of action would be. She felt as if a shadow had fallen over her, but nobody else seemed to notice. They just kept talking, while she shivered, chewing her lip. A hand on her shoulder snapped her back to the present. It was Ben. Maybe _he_ noticed, yet when she let her eyes wander, she saw the farm boy looked a little tense too but didn't seem to know why.

"Avigail, I need you to stay while I go, okay?"

She continued to bite her lip, narrowing her eyes. The old man was up to something. He wasn't _just_ going to fix the tractor beam problem. Uncertainly, she glanced at her boots, before looking back up at the Jedi. "I have questions," she mumbled.

He smiled at her, nodding. "I'm sure you do," he sighed, walking towards the door. "Until then, stay here and try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," he eyed her and the farm boy carefully. "The Force will be with you."

"Some of us could live without it," she muttered, but waved him a goodbye as he left.

Solo seemed more than content to hang around here, but R2 started beeping frantically. Avigail payed him no mind, but the farm boy – she really needed to remember his name – seemed to care. What she needed to do was get rid of the feeling someone was watching her, but she knew better. If she did that, it'd just cause more trouble, but the feeling was like an itch one wasn't allowed to scratch. It was demanding her attention, and if she wasn't going to give it what she wanted, it just kept bothering her.

"But she needs our help!" The 'kid' as Han called him, exclaimed.

Avigail angled her head in their direction, furrowing her brow. Who was _she?_ She, _herself_ that is, was practically the only girl on the station. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if she was. The empire seemed to be just as sexist as it was racist. A girl could be an officer, she crossed her arms, trying to remember the names of the few officers who _were_ actually girls. She knew there were a few, as little in number as they were. As she mused this over, she heard the two argue in the background, and sooner than later, the 'kid' started to bribe the smuggler… She chuckled, wandering away from her thoughts.

Bribing was a great way to get the older smuggler's attention. Avigail had to admit, it didn't take much to bribe herself either, but in this situation, it seemed like a death wish. If they were gonna to go looking for someone, on a station full of imperials that could blow planets up, Darth Vader wandering around somewhere, it was going to get them killed. Still, the blonde teen insisted, and she liked his spunk. Besides, anything beat sitting around here doing nothing, no matter what the "old man" said.

The two went over the plan, and Avigail leapt to her feet but when both noticed, frowned at her. She was already opening her mouth to protest when the "kid' and Han both shook their heads. "Look, imperials for some reason listening to you or not, you should probably just stay here." She snorted, glaring at Solo.

Chewbacca roared, and she nodded. "See, Chewy thinks it's better if I come."

"I'd rather not be left alone here with R2, what if the Stormtroopers come?" The protocol droid suddenly asked, and she glowered at him. He was _not_ helping her here.

"Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters."

Avigail scowled at the two. "Why should I stay huh? I know this station better than all of you."

"Because you're fourteen, and we're adults," Solo answered without remorse, walking away, leaving her bitterly and angrily staring after him. A little more solemnly, he stopped, meeting her gaze. "I don't want to be worried you're gonna get hurt, kid. Ryker wouldn't thank me for that, you know."

Chewbacca made a mournful roar, and she sighed, sitting back down, and letting them walk away. Eyes burning, Avigail slammed her fist against the nearest wall, ignoring the flash of pain that it sent through her arm. Why the _hell_ did they think leaving her alone with two droids was a good idea? She heard R2 beep quietly, and she glanced at the droid, her eyes flickered before glancing down. He was right, she really shouldn't be so mad, her "friends" – she definitely wouldn't call them that – just wanted to keep her out of trouble. Yet… They were _walking_ right into it.

"Sithspit! I told the officer to send extra men towards the detention block!"

Neither droids liked the sound of that. Without another word, she grabbed the comm the protocol droid had been given, and called the others, tapping her boot on the floor. "Han? Han, the detention block might be overrun with Stormtroopers!"

"Well, obviously they wouldn't leave it unguarded," was the smartass response she got.

"No, I mean they might have reinforcements waiting for you guys," she hissed.

The captain fell silent. Some sort of communication went on between him and the other "kid". She could hear Chewbacca make a growl in input. "We'll handle it kid, don't get excited," he finally said.

He was seriously saying not to worry. Before she could argue, she heard a commotion outside. "Kriff, I got to go."

Soon enough the door was burned open. Avigail, stood up abruptly, scrambling for a cover story. Unfortunately, a familiar voice interrupted her. "What happened to searching the ship, Avigail?"

Shifting her feet, she glanced down at the shiny, well-polished floor, scratching her head. "There was some technical difficulties…?" she offered shyly.

 _He_ stood there, arms crossed, a pair of golden eyes narrowed on her. As always, she felt as if she had shrunken in height beneath his gaze, refusing to look up, clenching her cloak tightly in her fist. She knew being left alone was a terrible idea, droids or not. She heard _him_ sigh before her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled through the Stormtroopers and down the many hallways of the station. Avigail spared a quick glance to figure out where they were, noting the hanger was close, and the secluded corridor. The droids, seemingly at a loss, made haste to rush after them, R2 making a commotion of beeps, tweets and whistles, all seeming defensibly. He seemed angry at Vader. It was enough for the girl to stare at him in confusion, and it was surprisingly her _"father"_ seemed shocked too, letting her wrist go, and crouching down to be level with the astromech.

For a long moment the group were silent, Avigail contemplated running. If she could reach a lift fast enough, she might be able to catch up with Han and Luke…

"R2?"

The droid whistled in response. _He knows the droid? What in the nine Corellian hells? No wait, that's perfect._ With the distraction keeping Vader busy… Avigail spun sharply on her heels and ran. Unfortunately the déjà vu was ridiculous, and she barely made it eight feet down the hallway. How the heck did he move so fast?

Without so much as one trace of emotion on his face, the dark lord had a grip on one of her arms, pulling it behind her in a painful angle. As she made an attempt to fight, he simply pulled harder, and she quickly realized that he could snap her arm – or even arms if he decided – if he wanted. Those eyes, those fire filled eyes, blazing in anger… They were directed at _her_ and she had never wanted to run more, all she could feel was the cold and darkness that radiated off the Sith lord. Nearby she could hear whistling protests from R2, who only earned a sharp glare in response. She whimpered sharply as he pulled them back once more, before hissing in her ear.

"I thought you already learned not to run."

Her eyes burned with tears she refused to cry, biting her tongue until her mouth filled with blood. She swallowed back the metallic taste, not bothering to turn her head sideways to meet the Sith's angry glare, looking down instead at the floor, once again wondering why she had been left behind by Solo. _Again._ Before any more words could be exchanged a voice solemnly called down the hall, grabbing the Sith's attention in less than a heartbeat.

"Let her go Anakin."


End file.
